Alec sees all
by dark-angel-x5455
Summary: Alec meets a girl who he things is perfect 4 him . untillhe sees the real her


I opened the latch on the window and pulled it open. I opened my bag and took out the talcum powder I had brought earlier that day and poured it into the open window.  
  
As soon as it hit the air the red motion beams appeared across the room. I reached in my bag again and pulled out a wall grip. I aimed it at the panel in the wall and fired. The grip hit the wall making the panel break and the beams turning off.  
  
I jumped down from the window and landed crouching and I stopped dead. In front of me was a pair of feet. I slowly looked up. There was a guy standing there he couldn't have been more than 20 he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was looking at me but then he turned and looked at the 17th century music box (worth three million dollars) I had come here to steel he picked it up and said  
  
"Thanks" and he ran as he got out the door he hit the security button on the side of the wall and the alarm's started to go off. I could hear people running towards the room I looked up the window was still open. So I jumped and grabbed on to the ledge and pulled my self up and through it. I shut it just as the guards came in. I went to the fire escape on the edge of the building and climbed down it and got in to my car.  
  
On the way home I was so annoyed the nerve of that guy to just come in and take it like that it had taken me 2 days to plan that and he thinks he can just come in and do that to me. I mean what's the world coming to when people steel what is wrongfully yours from right under your nose  
  
The next day I couldn't stop thinking about that guy. I hated him so much I needed that money. And I'm sure it was for a better reason than his. If I didn't give this guy Ricky 2 million dollars by the end of the week he was going to kill my brother. And the other million well that was going to be for my family.  
  
I didn't have a job but I heard that there was a bar near me looking for a bar manager so I was going to have a look. It was called the crash. When I got there I knocked on the door and a guy came to it  
  
" Hi " I said, "I'm hear about there bar managers job"  
  
"Do you take drugs?" the guy said  
  
"No"  
  
"Good" he said " you start tonight be here at 7" and he closed the door  
  
'That was easy' I thought  
  
That night I went to the bar I wanted to be there early so I arrived at 6:30 there was all ready some people there. I went up to the bar and one of the guys came up to me  
  
" Can I help you? " he said  
  
" Um yeah I was hear earlier about the job"  
  
"Oh you're the new girl. Here" he lifted up the counter flap so I could walk pass and he gave me a sheet  
  
" Here are the drink prices have a quick look and get started ok"  
  
"Ok sounds easy enough"  
  
The first person who came up to me was a girl.  
  
"Hi" she said "I'm Max"  
  
"I'm Caroline," I said  
  
"So you're the new girl then"  
  
"Yeah just started 'bout 10 minutes ago"  
  
"Well good luck" she said  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Then she walked away I don't know what but there was something about her I don't know what it was but there was defiantly something I was standing for about 1 minute before someone went  
  
"Hello miss could I get some beer please "  
  
"Yeah sorry" I said as I turned around to look at the guy  
  
"You" I said because standing in front of me was the guy who had taken the music box from me last night the guy who owed me 3 million dollars  
  
"Oh god its you" he said and he stared to turn around he stared to walk away he went up to the girl I had been talking to earlier said something to her and left. I couldn't believe it he was so close I could have just lent across and killed him but I just let him go.  
  
I went up to the girl and put a drink in front of her  
  
"Oh I didn't order this"  
  
"Its all ready been paid for by the guy who just left. What's his name……… "  
  
"Oh you mean Alec?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one he was kind of cute"  
  
"You think so"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You know I could hook you guys up"  
  
"Really" I said, "that would be great"  
  
"He works with me at Jam pony so ill see him tomorrow so ill ask him then ok"  
  
"That would be great. But like what area does he live in because if it's like a rough area then we should met some were else"  
  
"Oh his areas ok he lives down Finsbury way"  
  
"Thanks" I said and I walked away  
  
It was about midnight but I had to get that money. I was sitting in my car on Finsbury way I had knocked on 10 doors and there was just one more to go. I was sitting in my car trying to calm down if I was to face him in the mood I was in I was in I probably would kill him.  
  
I got out of the car and went to the door it was number 12 I knocked on the door and a voice came from behind it  
  
" Who is it"?  
  
"Um" I had no idea what to say "Jam Pony messenger"  
  
' Shit ' I thought 'he works for Jam Pony'  
  
"Why would Normal send a package here why didn't he just give it me at work"  
  
"Um it's a very special delivery from your friend Max"  
  
"Oh ok" he said and he slowly opened the door  
  
as he did I put my foot in it so he couldn't close it  
  
"not you again" he said  
  
"I want my 3 million and I want it now"  
  
"yeah well I don't have it"  
  
"well you had better get it" and I pushed the door he was pushing at the same time  
  
"you wont beat me" he said  
  
"I'm stronger than I look" and with one strong push the door opened and Alec went flying.  
  
He looked so shocked. I went over to him and pulled him up by his hair.  
  
" look I really need that money so you have got to give it to me"  
  
"I told you I don't have it"  
  
"well then were is it" is said  
  
"I spent it"  
  
"you can't spend 3 million dollars in one day its impossible"  
  
"fine I didn't spend it"  
  
"well then were is it"  
  
"fine. I haven't sold it yet the box is in my room"  
  
"well then why didn't you just tell me that in the first place"  
  
"look I need that money as well you know"  
  
"well its mine"  
  
"why don't we spilt it 50 50 "  
  
"I need more than that"  
  
"how much do you need?"  
  
"2 million "  
  
"ok we cash it in you can have 2 million and I will have what ever is left over. does that sound ok?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"come on" he said " what have you got to lose?"  
  
"1 million for a start. If it was mine I would get 3 million"  
  
" yeah and if it was mine I would get 3 million too. Come on "  
  
"fine"  
  
"good now will you let go of my hair?"  
  
"oh yeah sorry" I let go of his hair and he stood up  
  
"its upstairs ill go and get it"  
  
"i'm coming too there is no way I am going to let you go any were on your own until I get my money"  
  
"You know maybe if you were nicer to me I would have given you more money"  
  
"shut up"  
  
"I'm just saying that ma…."  
  
"look don't make me slap you"  
  
"fine" he said " I'll be quite" we went up to his room. There were cloths lying all over the floor and the room looked a mess.  
  
" Don't you ever tidy?" I said  
  
"there's no point" he said " it will just get messy again and then I will have to clean it up "  
  
he went over to the bed and picked up his pillow and took out the box from under it  
  
"oh my god" I said as I ran over to him and grabbed the box out of his hands  
  
"this is a 17th century music box and you keep it under your pillow are you like mad or just stupid"  
  
" ok" he said "there's no need to be mean you know"  
  
"come on" I said "if we go now we can get to the pawn shop before it closes" so we went down the stairs and got in my car.  
  
" Caroline" said Lou ( the pawn shop guy) " long time no see. So what have you got for me today?"  
  
"take a look at this" I said  
  
" nice . lets see 17th century. Ill give you 2.5 million"  
  
"what no way" said Alec  
  
"Deal" I said  
  
"what" said Alec " Caroline can I talk for you for a minute" he pulled my arm and whispered in my ear  
  
"that's worth so much more than that and if you take that ill only get 500,000 "  
  
"witch is a lot more than you disserve. And you should count your self lucky I don't get any"  
  
" what do you mean? You get two million"  
  
" no I don't" I said " that two million is so this guy Ricky doesn't kill my brother"  
  
"oh. So you have a brother"  
  
"yeah. Well no. kind of. I was adopted. I was found wondering the streets when I was nine with no memory of were I came from so he's not really my brother but still the same I love him"  
  
" fine then do it"  
  
"ok Lou " I said " 3 million or nothing" Alec gave me a look as if to say thank you  
  
"Ok then" Lou said " but you owe me"  
  
" so were do you live?" said Alec we were outside the pawn shop just about to get in my car  
  
"in sector 1" I said  
  
" wow " said Alec "that's like 2 hours drive away"  
  
"yeah I know" I said  
  
"if you want you could come and stay at my place I mean that I could sleep on the couch and you could sleep on the bed"  
  
" you would do that"  
  
"yeah if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this much money"  
  
"what do you mean"  
  
" well I thought the box was worth a couple if hundred"  
  
" well in that case you do owe me. But only if you are sure?"  
  
" yeah I'm sure" he said and we got on the car and drove off 


End file.
